Chief Administrator Caroline Vergil
Caroline Vergil, deceased. Age: 153 rejuve to 30 M: 13 = 13 (+3 martial bonus) I: 13 + 10 = 23 A: 16 + 14 = 30 L: 13+5=18 P: 15+5 = 20 D: 10+7=17 C: 13 + 13= 26 (+250 combat bonus) (51/7=7) Tempered Ambition (+2I) Grandmaster Bureaucrat (+12A, +4D, -1M, -1C)- Caroline has flourished since taken over as chief administrator of Avernus after Henry's death, improving her bureaucratic and administrative skills to a level well past your own. Advanced Combat Training (+1M, +3C)- Caroline has been shown exactly how important combat skills are on Avernus several times since landing and as a result has enrolled herself into several advanced combat training courses. As a result of these courses she is at around the level of combat skill expected of a PDF Officer, which while not exceptional is still rather good. Avernite Centenarian (+5C, +1P, -1D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived a century of life on Avernus Caroline has proven herself to be both expert warrior and bearer of a strong will. Renewed Faith (+2P): Caroline's faith has only been strengthened by the test of faith caused by the Emperor's death. Master of Political Theory (+1I, +2A, +5L, +3D)- Caroline has developed a reputation among the Avernite academia as one of the foremost masters of political theory on Avernus. While this is primarily an academic skill it also helps her with her day to day duties as your assistant. Machiavellian Politician (+6I)- In her time as your aide Caroline has developed a real talent for the nastier side of politics. She is highly skilled at manipulating others actions to serve her own ends and is undoubtedly one of the best politicians on Avernus. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Caroline has had her faith and combat skills tested. Not to be Overlooked (+1I, +3C)- During the First Daemonic Incursion Caroline was overlooked by several groups of cultists as not a threat. She proved herself a rue Avernite and easily dispatched these groups, taking full advantage of her reputation of having low combat skills. Ordinate Caroline Vergil is an ambitious young bureaucrat who Henry has recommended to you. While her open ambition is off-putting, she is a highly skilled administrator and skilled in intrigue. Combined with her above-average piety, learning and martial skill, if it weren't for her ambition she would be a perfect personal assistant. Fortunately you have managed to temper Caroline's ambition by showing her the amounts of work and the high levels of pressure that come with high rank on Avernus. She is still ambitious, but she can restrain herself enough that her ambition now serves her, not the other way around. After a century long career, first as your aid and then as Chief Administrator of Avernus Caroline was killed in a Gnaw Worm Attack, reducing the members of the old guard even further. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Adeptus Administratum Category:Avernite Characters